Transmission devices are employed in motorized vehicles to transfer torque from a torque generative device such as an internal combustion engine to a vehicle driveline for tractive effort in response to an operator request. Transmission devices include gear sets and clutches to transfer torque in one of a plurality of fixed gear ratios. Monitoring operation of a transmission device to detect clutch tie-ups, clutch neutral states and other faults associated with clutch activation and deactivation can be challenging in a transmission device configured with a substantial quantity of fixed gear ratios, e.g., greater than five, due to the relatively small magnitude of incremental change in speed between adjacent fixed gear ratios.